Silver Hammer
by Agent Chives
Summary: Ron and Hermione are finally dating! Too bad for Draco. Daqenue is Hermione, and me, I'm Ron.


A/N this was done over MSN Messenger with my friend Daqenue. (This would be her.) [This is me. This is what we use out of the story. Enjoy!

She plays hemione and Ron. All of these are done late at night, and they're all weird. It starts out with Hermione and Ron in the hospital wing after another attack from Voldemort in sixth year.

( ,,, Yo)

[So tired. The sugar is failing me.

(Get more.)

[You're right. Be right back. You know, we could continue the rp on this.

(Good idea. I'll drag the last post)

[Okay.

"I may be preposterous, but you are barbaric!" Hermione said.

"If I'm barbaric, you're...." He faltered for a moment. "You're cheese!" Ron laughed, sinking back into his says:

"If I'm cheese." She leaned forward. "Then you are a muffin."

(That sounds odd.)

Ron gasped in mock fear. "You didn't!" Ron started laughing again, this was says:

Hermione laughed along with him, giggling and enjoying herself.

"Alright, what shall we do now?" Ron asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Erm.. What is there?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know." Looking around, he spotted candy. "I do know! Chocolate is what we have know." Handing Hermione a chocolate Frog, Ron began eating. He would forever be a pig.

Hermione looked at him blankly. "You must have a very fast metabolism. I mean, honestly. You eat constantly, and you're not overweight. It's a medical marvel."

Ron stared at Hermione. "You continue to overwhelm my good times with chocolate." He said darkly.

Hermione glared at him, biting the head off her chocolate frog.

Ron stuffed the rest of the frog in his mouth. "Mmmm."

(Odd question, but Hermione's frog or Ron's frog?)

[Ron's. I'm watching 'Daria' right now. Ever seen it?

(Nope.)

Hermione stared at him. "You are fascinating."

[Oh. It's really good.

"I know." He said, grinning again.

She rolled her eyes, eating the rest of the frog.

Ron shook his head, looking at Hermione. "You know, you're good at ruining chocolate." He joked.

Hermione grabbed a muffin from the basket and threw it at him.

"How dare you!" Ron said, in mock anger. "Now you're gonna get it. In case you didn't know, I'm the muffin-throwing master." Grabbing a couple muffins he tossed them at Hermione.

Hermione ducked. "Urgle!" She grabbed a few muffins and threw them.

(At him)

He threw another one. "Take that!"

"Gr! Eat seasame seed!" She picked up a muffin and tossed it.

"No! She's discovered my one weakness!" Acting the part, Ron pretended to shrivel. "I'm melting! Oh what a world!"

Hermione grinned. "You're such a loser." She picked up the now empty basket and put it on his head.

"It's my cap! My cap! My oh-so wonderful hat! I mean cap!" He sang.

"Ugh." Hermione leaned back. "You're so.. odd."

"For your information, Miss Granger, I enjoy being odd. Just not in front of people I don't know all that well."

"Well, Mr. Weasley..." Hermione though. "Er. Yeah." She beamed at him.

"Looks like Miss Granger has lost the ability to peak." Ron said, smirking.

[ &speak&

[You here?

(Yes. Are YOU here?)

Hermione glared, thwacking him on the arm.

[Sorry. 'A network cable has become unplugged." I accidently knocked a cord loose. I do it all the time. That's why I'm a 'ditz'

(I do that too.)

"Mwhahaha!" Ron laughed, tweaking Hermione's nose. Yet again, the emotion over came him.

Hermione looked at him blankly. "Did you just tweak my nose?"

Ron looked confused. "I think so..." A look of horrifying discovery ate his face, (So weird, I know.) but he said nothing.

(LOL!)

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "No one touches my nose." She pulled on his earlobe.

(It ate his face.)

(I love that.)

Ron laughed, relived that she wasn't angry.

[I know. That's my favorite Ron post.

Hermione giggled.

Ron put his finger directly infront of her nose. "I am sooo evil."

Hermione moved her hand to his ear. "Not more evil than me."

He glared at her. "You shall pay for this." Pushing at her nose, he ducked away from her finger.

Hermione grabbed his hand, and leaned forward to push her lips against his. After a second, she leaned back, blushing furiously. She let go of his hand and cleared her throat. "Erm." She muttered.

Ron looked blankly at Hermione. "Well....um...that was nice." He reddened, but he was happy.

Hermione, if it was possible, turned even redder. "Erm, yeah."

Speechless, for the second time that day, Ron looked away, unsure what to do.

She leaned back into her pillow, biting her lip.

Ron looked back to Hermione. "This is...awkward. But in a kinda good way."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean." After a moment, she gave a small smile. "I liked it, at least." She said softly.

Ron nodded. "Me too."

Hermione turned her gaze to him, smiling.

He threw another muffin at her, grinning.

"Oh, you loser." She grabbed the muffin he threw and threw it back at him.

He laughed, feeling the ease re-enter the room. "I may be a loser, but you're a book worm!"

"I may be a bookworm, but you're an abnormality!" She laughed.

"I like being abnormal!" He tossed the muffin back to her as Madame Pomfrey entered the room.

Hermione threw the muffin back into the basket and turned to look at Madame Pomfrey. She smiled innocently.

"You two." She said, shaking a finger as Ron struggled not to laugh. "Well, you seem alright, but I need to be sure. Feeling any 'abnormalities?" Ron had to shove his fist in his mouth, as he shook his head.

Hermione shook her head furiously. "No ma'am."

"Alright then. You're both free to go, but come back if you feel strange." She looked at Ron. "Especially you, Mr. Weasley." Ron laughed, jumping out of the bed.

Hermione smiled, and hopped out of the bed. She pulled her cloak over herself, and looked at Ron. "You coming?"

"Of course." Catching up with Hermione as they walked out of the Hospital Wing, Ron took her hand.

Hermione froze for a nanosecond, but continued on. She wasn't used to Ron. She glanced over at him and smiled.

'This is so strange.' THe sixteen year old thought.

[I don't believe I'll be sleeping tonight.

Hermione looked down at her hand, biting her lip. Six years of feuding led to this. Pft.

(lol- Same here.)

"This is really...different." Ron said aloud. Usually, he wouldn't be saying anything, but he felt....well, different.

[I may have a friend who could be Harry. Shall I invite her?

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. It's... I don't know. Odd."

(Sure. )

[Just a sec.

Ron nodded with her. "I wonder what's going to happen if Harry finds out."

"I didn't think about Harry. ... He's probably going to laugh." She smiled.

"Knowing him, I agree." Ron laughed.

[She hasn't mailed me back yet.

(kk)

"But.. You know, I don't think he'll bug us too much."

"No, Harry wouldn't."

[She's replying to the question.

"Of course not." She said it more for herself than for Ron.

"Well...what should we do now?"

(What's the word on Harry-roleplayer?)

"The Common Room?"

[Still no sign of her.

"Okay."

Hermione began to lead him to the Common Room.

Ron followed. Hermione led, she nearly always did. (Sounds funky.)

(lol)

[I know.

She glanced over at him, smiling. Again.

He grinned. "Well...we're here."

[It's hard not to smile! Lol!

(LOL)

Hermione, after climbing through the portait hole, sat down on one of the couches.

Ron paused for a moment. Should he sit by her, or across from her? Going both ways, he comprimised by sitting in a chair by the side of the couch.

[She's not answering.

Hermione pulled out her wand from her robes, pointed it at the fires, and muttered something. A warm, toasty fire lit up the room. Smiling, she returned the wand to her pocket.

"Miss Perfect." He muttered, grinning at the warmth.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Standard Book of Spells, Chapter 2. It's a quite simple spell." She grinned over at him.

[I just saw another HP trailer.

"Still!"

(...Still what?)

[I don't know.....

(lol)

[I'm pathetic.

[It's 4:13 am here.

[Be right back....

(3:14AM here.)

(kk)

[I think someone has woken up here.

[Eek. Confirmed. My mom's awake.

(silence)

[Wanna continue this tomorrow?

[The sugar has failed me.

(Sure. )

(We'll find a Harry to laugh at us.)

[I should be able to locate one. I'll be on around 10:00 NST, see you then

(Erm, Noon PST for me. -beam-

[Whatever. Byebye. My couch calls to me, calls to me. For I would linger here, but my couch, it calls to me. (A mutated quote from one of my favorite books.)

(Guten Nacht.)

[Night.

[-turns off computer-


End file.
